


5-second hug

by mintchocthusiast (hwanghyunjin03)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Jealousy, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, club president seungmin, possessive seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanghyunjin03/pseuds/mintchocthusiast
Summary: Hyunjin offers a 5-second hug for charity at university festival because he likes hugs and he's the best at it, and cue petty Seungmin wanting the hugs for himself.Alternatively, Seungmin isn't petty, but for this one day, he decides to be one.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	5-second hug

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one time seungjin partnered up together for jumping rope while hugging each other with a ball in between them on Abema TV. I hope you enjoy reading!~
> 
> PS: English is my second language so spare me for any mistake.

Seungmin slams his hands down on the meeting table hard, producing a loud sound that completely startles everyone in the clubroom as he throws a sharp glare to each one of them, who is utterly freezing in their seats. Their eyes slightly grow, not daring to move even an inch.

"Every one of you is supposed to come up with an idea for the festival, but other than Hyunjin and Felix, none of you actually even think about it. I gave you two weeks, not one day yet you can't even come up with anything!" he snaps angrily, breathing out heavily.

Gritting his teeth, he hastily and exasperatedly flips open the pages of his notebook. He would understand if it’s their first time making a mistake, but it’s not, which is why he’s even more pissed, feeling tight in his chest.

Seungmin feels a weight on his left lap then. He glances down and sees Hyunjin's hand resting on his lap. He looks up to meet the dark brown eyes of Hyunjin's. Hyunjin slightly shakes his head, squeezing his thigh lightly as if saying it's enough anger for the day. He flips his hand and shows his palm, his dancing long fingers inviting Seungmin’s.

Seungmin lets out a heavy sigh as he threads his fingers through Hyunjin’s palm and hooks them up. Softly and gently, Hyunjin rubs his thumb over Seungmin’s slender finger, giving him a soothing and calming sensation and easing up the pressure in his chest.

Feeling better than earlier, Seungmin returns his attention back to his club members.

"I kept letting things slide every time you guys slack off," Seungmin says in a rather softer voice, "Please stop disappointing me. If we want to keep our club, please cooperate, otherwise our club will have to be dismissed, and I'm sure none of you would want that."

Everyone in the room nods their heads understandingly.

"We can't waste time so let's just discuss Felix and Hyunjin's ideas. So what do you have in mind?" Seungmin asks as everyone turns their attention to Felix and Hyunjin.

"I'll go first," Felix volunteers, laying flat a fully scribbled white paper on the table, "I suggest we open a food booth. We can sell simple snacks like sandwiches, pies, sausage rolls and even popcorn with different flavours. My mother bought a popcorn maker recently so I think she’ll allow us to use it if we want.”

“We can add cupcakes and muffins as well as cheese tarts. People like these kinds of food,” Jisung adds brightly.

“Good one, Jisung,” Seungmin notes, nodding as he jots down important points Jisung has said in his notebook.

“Since it’s summer, I think it’s nice if we can sell fruits in the shape of cubes,” Changbin eagerly suggests, “You know it’ll be refreshing to eat fruits during hot weather.”

“That’ll be nice.” Seungmin turns his attention to his left. “Hyunjin, may we know what’s your idea?”

“I’m going to suggest that we do a charity hug. Like, people pay us 4,000 won for a 5-second hug. We get money, they get a hug. You guys know how a hug can give the feeling of comfort to a person,” Hyunjin explains, eyes briefly flickering to Seungmin who is jotting down his notebook as he speaks, “And it will cost us no money at all.”

“What if no one wants to hug the appointed person?” Minho questions, raising an eyebrow. Almost everyone in the room perks up at the question and begins to pay more attention.

Hyunjin breaks into a grin, knowing the question would be brought up somehow. “Good question. For that matter, I’m going to volunteer myself. Since I’m quite a friendly person, I think I’m pretty much likeable by everyone.”

That’s true. Hyunjin has a reputation of being a friendly and outgoing university athlete, who always has a bright smile on his face and greets everybody he meet, and that makes him likeable by almost everyone.

“We also have Chan,” Hyunjin happily adds, gesturing to the older who is sitting in front of him. “We all know he’s that kind-hearted senior who makes every girl and boy swoon over him.”

His statement makes Chan choke on air in surprise and the tips of his ears begin to flush in crimson red, hiding his face with his both hands in embarrassment.

Giggles and soft laughter fill the room as everyone lightheartedly bursts out laughing.

Except for one person.

  
  
  


"Nooooooo!" Seungmin immediately wails out loud in despair as soon as he's left alone with Hyunjin in the room after their club meeting, pressing his palms on his cheeks to express his frustration. "I can't have you hugging random people! Your precious warm hug is mine, just mine alone."

Hyunjin snickers in amusement watching Seungmin's mental breakdown. He crosses his arms over his chest. "Then, why didn't you oppose the idea during the meeting earlier?" he muses, raising his eyebrows.

The answer is obvious, and they both know.

"Of course I can't! Not letting you offer hugs just because you're my boyfriend is petty. It's childish, even from my point of view. They're going to judge me forever for that." Seungmin grunts in frustration, hanging his head low.

Seungmin is the president of their art club, and as president, he has a certain image that he needs to uphold, whether he likes it, or not, he has to maintain the image so that his title isn’t tainted by petty reasoning.

Hyunjin's laugh only gets louder, finding the male even more amusing.

"You're infuriating."

"But, you love me."

"Do I?"

"Ouch." Hyunjin brings his hand up to his chest, where the heart lies, then dramatically feigns an ache and clutches it tight, giving him a made-up sorrowful gaze. "My Minnie doesn't love me. I need his love to live."

Seungmin rolls his eyes, not entertained by the behaviour. "You're such a dramatic ass."

"You love it." Hyunjin clicks his tongue, a smug smile quickly grows on his face. "I know you do."

Seungmin breathes out heavily and his shoulders slump tiredly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Come here, big baby," Hyunjin calls in a soft cooing voice, reaching for Seungmin's arm and pulling him over. "It'll make you feel better, I promise."

With pouty lips, Seungmin lazily rises from the chair and drags his feet to Hyunjin, to which Hyunjin then pulls him to sit on his lap and Seungmin complies.

"The other way round, Minnie," Hyunjin tells him when the younger sits back facing him, giggling softly. 

Seungmin stands and changes his position, now sitting facing the older male. Hyunjin breaks into a fond smile seeing how _incredibly_ cute a sulky Seungmin is. He brings his hand up and gently caresses Seungmin's rosy cheek.

"You know the hugs are just for that one day and only one per person, right?" Hyunjin says, eyes gazing softly at the younger.

"I know, but still," Seungmin mutters, fingers fiddling with Hyunjin's collar. He meets Hyunjin's dark brown eyes. "Can't you ask someone else to do it on your behalf?"

Hyunjin giggles at how Seungmin is not letting him do the charity hug, finding jealous Seungmin is really endearing. He boops the younger's nose lightly. "You're one possessive baby, aren't you?"

Seungmin shrugs, not wanting to admit to the statement.

"I promise you it'll just be a platonic hug—"

"Hugs," Seungmin hastily interrupts, loudly emphasizing the _'s'_.

"God, you're so cute." Hyunjin has to hold himself from squishing his boyfriend right there at the moment. Collecting himself, he continues, "Okay, hugs. You like my hugs, right? Wait, no, you love it, and you find comfort in it, so will these people."

"You like hugs more than me though."

"Yeah, that's a given, which is why you have a thing for my hug now because I give the best hug, and you couldn’t disagree with that," Hyunjin proudly brags, grinning from ear to ear. "Anyway, who knows there are among these people who are in need of a hug? I can provide a hug and their money goes to charity. Killing two birds with one stone."

"Valid point." Seungmin sighs, defeated. 

He's sold, _utterly_. 

Seungmin can’t really say that Hyunjin is a sweet talker, he is but sometimes he isn’t. Hyunjin just has his own way of talking, making him admit defeat sometimes, or maybe he's just _whipped_ for Hyunjin. That could be it.

Hyunjin's lips stretch into the biggest grin, bringing his hand up and softly ruffling Seungmin's fluffy hair. His hands find his cheekbones and then weave through his cherry hair. "Now I'm going to give you what other people can't get from me, even if they pay a high price for it."

"This." Hyunjin slowly pulls the younger down and presses a chaste kiss on Seungmin's forehead. 

"And this." He kisses the tip of Seungmin's nose, and the male giggles softly upon Hyunjin’s lips touching his skin.

"And also these." His kisses both cheeks, which dusted with crimson red afterward.

"And last but not least, this." Hyunjin captures Seungmin's lips, letting the kiss linger for a while before pulling away, a bright smile graces his face.

Seungmin grins delightfully. He leans forward and presses their bodies together, engulfing the older male into a warm embrace. He wraps his arms around Hyunjin's neck, heaving a content sigh.

—*—

It’s the night before the festival. Emerging from the bathroom after a shower, Seungmin waltzes over to his roommate’s bed and lets himself fall face-planted on top of the person who is peacefully lying down on the bed, letting his limbs sprawling in all directions. 

“I swear Minnie, one of the days you doing this to me is going to get me seriously injured,” Hyunjin mutters as a soft whimper escapes his mouth, his one hand making its way to Seungmin’s hair, stroking it gently while placing another hand on his back.

“Jinnie,” Seungmin calls in a muffled voice before mumbling incoherently against the mattress, making his words unintelligible.

“What did you say?”

Seungmin lifts up his head, turns his head to Hyunjin and repeats, “Do you really need to do the hug?”

Hyunjin sighs. “Baby, we’ve talked about this before.”

“I know. I’m just...reluctant to see you having someone else in…your arms,” Seungmin replies, burying his face into the mattress again.

Hyunjin chuckles softly as he gingerly pulls Seungmin over to his side, finally seeing the cutest freshly showered face of his boyfriend. “It’s only five seconds. Just five seconds.”

“Still.”

“You’re really cute when you’re acting possessive, you know that?”

“No, I don’t know that,” Seungmin deadpans, eyes wandering elsewhere but Hyunjin. He lets out a tired sigh, making eye contact in the end. “Can’t you just let Chan do it?” 

He pouts then, holding onto Hyunjin's arm and shaking it gently and giving him a pair of pleading puppy eyes, _highkey_ hoping it will work. “Jinnie, please.”

Hyunjin spreads his arms wide and wraps them around the cherry haired male, pressing their bodies close together. 

“I’m sorry, baby, but I can't do that. A promise is a promise. To make that up to you, I’m going to honour you with my ultimate best hug tonight.”

Failing to persuade his sometimes-lawful-good boyfriend, Seungmin heaves a defeated sigh as he inches closer and buries his face in Hyunjin’s chest.

—*—

Seungmin is petty. He’s originally not that petty, but today he decides to be petty and he doesn’t care what people are going to say about it.

“Min, aren’t you supposed to be at the hug booth instead of here?” Felix asks curiously when he spots the cherry haired male earnestly decorating their food booth, placing the stuff in his arms on the table. They’re in the midst of preparing their booth as the festival will start soon. 

“Guess why I’m here?” Seungmin nonchalantly asks, having his focus on the decoration.

Felix’s lips curl into a knowing grin. “You can’t bear watching Hyunjin hug other people.”

“Bingo!” Seungmin snaps his fingers with an unreadable expression. “I switched with Jisung. Glad he agreed.”

“Oh thank God! I won’t have to listen to him talking all day today,” Felix mumbles, “I helped him with cupcakes and muffins yesterday and he didn’t stop talking. Not even a minute. I truly thought my ears could have bled if I listened more.”

Felix shudders at the thought before returning his attention to their club president, hands firmly on his hips. “You know it’s okay to be petty sometimes, right?”

Seungmin halts his activity at once and turns his head to the lilac haired male, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Felix smiles. “I know you don’t like Hyunjin’s booth idea. You’re just too polite to oppose the idea because you might think it’s petty to be possessive over your boyfriend.”

Seungmin’s body tenses. “But I’m not poss—”

“I love you, Min, but you are.” Felix bursts into hearty laughter when Seungmin’s expression turns into a scowl. 

  
  
  


Seungmin’s lips fall open at the sight in front of him. It’s _unbelievable_. He can’t believe what his eyes are seeing. For one moment, he thinks he doesn’t see it right, but even after blinking many times, the sight remains the same.

There’s a hell of a long line in front of their charity hug booth.

It’s good for their club but this is infuriating, for Seungmin.

Seungmin spares a glance at the appointed person, who is obviously his own boyfriend, cheerfully hugging random strangers for the sake of the charity. He looks away, couldn’t bear to watch his warm precious hug given away like that. Heaving a dejected sigh, he decides to leave before his brain decides to change its mind again. Maybe his plan to be all petty today has gone out the window now that he sees the booth is doing very well, and he doesn't have a heart to interrupt such a great success.

It’s not until Seungmin spots Hyunjin’s ex girlfriend making her way to the booth.

“No no no no,” he frantically mutters to himself. Without thinking further, he quickly makes a dash to where people are queuing up for the charity and he manages to reach a second before Hyunjin’s ex does.

“Oh, hi Seungmin,” the girl greets him with a sweet smile when she sees him.

“Oh, hey Yuri.” The name tastes bitter in his tongue, trying his best to stay calm.

“Are you lining up for the charity hug too?” she asks, looking at him with her animatedly bright eyes.

“What? No.” Seungmin says dismissively, waving his hands off and then clasping his hands together. “Actually this is my club’s booth, and we’ve reached our target so we’re stopping.”

No, Seungmin is pretty confident the money hasn’t reached the target yet, and he’s surprised he doesn’t stutter at all.

“Oh, really? Well, it’s a shame then. I was about to greet Hyunjin too. Say hi to him for me.”

Seungmin flashes a strained smile, lazily waving his hand. “Yeah, sure.”

“What have I done?” he drawls, turning on his heel and letting out a sigh. He shrugs. “Proceed with plan A then.”

Whenever someone comes to line up behind him, Seungmin would tell the same lie until it’s finally his turn. Hyunjin's eyes light up brightly when he sees Seungmin in the line, surprised by his appearance. He peeks over to Seungmin's back and sees no one behind anymore. 

“Well, since you already lined up, 4,000 won for a 5-second hug.”

“How much more do we need to reach the target?” Seungmin asks Jisung who's in charge of the money.

“Um, 150,000 won more. Why?” Jisung asks back, confusion is written all over his face, and so is Hyunjin.

Seungmin takes out his wallet and fishes out two 100,000 won notes, and passes it to Jisung, making the two even more confused as to why Seungmin's giving the money that much.

“Now, your hug is mine for the whole day and for the rest of your life,” Seungmin tells Hyunjin. “Jisung, pack everything here and go to the food booth. I’m taking Hyunjin away. We’ll be back in an hour,” he instructs the blond haired male.

Jisung nods understandingly and begins to pack without questioning as Seungmin takes Hyunjin’s hand and intertwines their fingers, pulling him along afterward.

“Minnie,” Hyunjin calls, but Seungmin doesn’t respond. He chooses not, because he feels embarrassed, utterly. “Seungmin.”

Seungmin halts his steps, letting out a heavy sigh and Hyunjin follows suit, standing beside the cherry haired male. Seungmin turns to face his boyfriend, pressing his lips into a line.

“I know I’m petty for doing this, but I can’t help it! It’s a total agony to see you hugging some random strangers. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. It doesn’t help that Felix said that I’m—”

“Possessive?” Hyunjin raises an eyebrow, seemingly like he is trying to bite back a growing fond smile while looking at his dearest boyfriend in the eyes.

Seungmin exhales heavily. “Yeah, that.”

Hyunjin brings his hands up and softly pinches Seungmin’s rosy cheeks, cupping them with both hands after that. “Remember I told you last night about you being possessive?”

Seungmin gives him a shallow nod with Hyunjin’s hands pressed against his cheeks. “You think I’m cute.”

“Exactly. I still think you’re the cutest human being when you’re being possessive. It’s alright to be possessive sometimes. It’s a sign that you care about me, and that you love me.”

Warmth begins to crawl up his neck to the tips of his ears, spitting fire through them. Seungmin blushes furiously at the statement, lips trying to fight back a wider smile.

“Frankly speaking,” Hyunjin begins, taking the younger’s hands into his. “I was really happy to see you in the line, and I couldn't be more exhilarated when you took me away.”

“Really?” Seungmin narrows his eyes, giving him a suspicious judging look.

“Yes, really,” Hyunjin admits and opens his arms wide, “Now, let me give you the hug that you paid for.”

Without hesitation, Seungmin leans over and takes Hyunjin in his arms, naturally resting his chin on the shoulder blade.

“God, I missed hugging you,” Hyunjin expresses enthusiastically, closing his eyes as he tightens the embrace.

“We literally just cuddled though last night?”

“I know. I still missed your hug. You’re the best, the right, the perfect person for me to hug.”

"Alright, let's save it for tonight," Seungmin mutters then, gingerly pushing Hyunjin away, earning pouty lips and furrowed eyebrows from the older male.

"Why not now? You paid for it,” Hyunjin whines.

Seungmin giggles softly. "Let's be real Jinnie. You smell like, um, shit and God knows how many people's scents are on you right now. Besides, it's summer, Jinnie, summer. As much as I think you’re _hot_ , the weather is hotter. So, let’s do the hugging, cuddling, snuggling tonight when you smell like you."

Hyunjin can only shake his head and grins brightly. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!~


End file.
